Value
by astraplain
Summary: Florian has spent his life surrounded by those who value things more than people. Note: written for the Obscure Fandom/Yuletide's New Year's Resolution challenge


The slap catches Florian off guard, and he falls awkwardly against the desk, scattering papers as he tries to catch his balance. He looks up, his eyes defiant, almost daring Ray to raise his hand again.

The second slap, this time to the opposite cheek sends him reeling against the edge of Ray's armchair. Florian catches it at the wrong angle and it topples onto its side, taking Florian down with it.

"Stay down there," Ray growls. "It will make it easier for you to grovel."

"Never!" Florian snaps back, starting to rise. The whip strikes close enough to make him flinch. He sits on the floor and glares, but doesn't try to rise.

"I will tell you this once, Florian. Only once. If you try to defy me again I will make you wish you'd never drawn breath."

"They were starving!" Florian shouts back, recklessly sure he's done the right thing. "You said yourself the stone was almost worthless. Are you telling me you'd rather let those children die than give up one of your precious stones?" Amethyst eyes glitter with unshed tears but Florian's fists are clenched in anger and frustration.

"You can't save every child in Paris! Especially not at my expense." Ray tosses the whip aside and reaches down, grabbing Florian's arm even as the blond flinches away, certain he will be hit again. Ray hauls Florian to his feet and presses him backwards until Florian's back is against the bookcase. Ray towers over the slender blond, face flushed with anger. "I won't tolerate anyone stealing from me. Not for any reason. If you take anything of mine ever again, I will flay you alive. Do you understand?"

Florian nods slightly and the tears that have been threatening finally spill over, taking most of his defiance with them. He's trembling, but Ray doesn't offer comfort as he usually would. Instead, he closes his hand around Florian's arm and marches him from the room. Jacques and Laila are just outside the study door looking suspiciously like they've been eavesdropping.

"Escort Monsieur de Rochefort to his room, Jacques. He's to stay there until I say otherwise. Is that understood?" Ray's hard emerald gaze leaves no doubt that there'll be hell to pay if this order is disobeyed. "And Laila? He's to have no contact with anyone in this household other than myself." He dismisses them with a wave, making it clear he wants no questions.

A subdued Florian glances back once before Jacques hurries him away. The anger has been replaced by hurt and only the smallest trace of defiance. Ray expects the defiance will be completely gone by tomorrow at dinnertime when he might allow the blond something more than water.

With a resigned sigh, Ray returns to his study and rights the overturned chair. He picks his whip up, holding it thoughtfully as he battles the rage that still burns in his chest. He only keeps those who can be trusted. What is he to do now that Florian has betrayed him?

He hadn't believed it until Florian confessed. He'd only asked the blond as a matter of habit - Florian is good at keeping track of small details. Ray assumed the small beryl was misplaced. He certainly didn't expect to learn that Florian had given it to a Nun who'd come begging charity for an orphanage.

The words were barely out of Florian's mouth before Ray had flown into a rage. Was it really such a short time ago? His heart is still beating rapidly and he can feel the stinging heat in his palm. He hadn't even known he was going to strike Florian until he'd landed the blow.

Irritation gnaws at him. A moment ago he'd been so righteous in him anger and now... No, he'd been right. He cannot keep anyone he doesn't trust, and he wants to keep Florian. It is a lesson the blond has to learn.

Too agitated to concentrate on his ledger, Ray gathers the papers that had been scattered and sifts through them as he straightens the pile. He is surprised to find a sheet containing a few lines in Florian's neat script. Setting the other papers aside, Ray scans the page, frowning. He sets it down and reaches for the small ledger he keeps in his top-left drawer. Finding the page referenced in the note he reads the last entry with a sinking heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ray demands, opening the door and walking into Florian's room without knocking. He catches the blond in his nightclothes on the bed, brooding. Florian doesn't even bother to sit up, he merely looks at Ray, then looks away.

"You were more interested in that rock than in hearing the truth." Florian turns and meets Ray's gaze, and there is a lifetime of hurt in his eyes. "I know how futile it is to reason with someone like that."

"I'm not your mother, Florian." Ray moves a few steps closer, but stops when Florian draws back. Ray settles for standing at the foot of the bed.

"You don't have to be my mother. You could be my uncle, or my aunt. I've spent my life surrounded by those who value things more than people. I'll die surrounded by them too, I suppose." There is such defeat in Florian's voice that Ray can't stop himself from moving forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulls Florian into an embrace and holds on until Florian relaxes.

"You should have made me listen, made me understand."

"You should have given me a chance to explain." Florian pulls back enough so he can look into Ray's eyes. Managing a weak smile he adds, "We can't all have a devil's charmed tongue."

"I have no idea what you're implying." Ray rests a hand gently against the still-red skin of Florian's right cheek. "You overestimated the price of the stone. It's not worth a fraction of what you added to your account."

"Then adjust it. My debt's so large at this point I'll be paying it off for the rest of my life regardless."

"I've already taken care of it," Ray assures him, leaning in to press a light kiss against first the right, then left side of Florian's face. "Let's avoid these kinds of misunderstandings in future. If I set aside a small amount of the household money for charity do you promise to donate it wisely? I'd rather not find any more of the small gems I intend to sell charged to your debt and given way to Nuns."

Florian nods solemnly, a small smile curving his lips. No matter what happens between them, he can never stay angry with Ray for long. Once more he makes a wish that he'll find away to overcome his fear and be able to show this man how much he loves him.

Ray presses him back against the pillows and Florian goes willingly. They've shared a bed before and done things Florian had never even imagined possible between two men, but they still can't take that final step. It is enough, though, to have Ray holding him and whispering sweetly in his ear.

The earlier outburst has left Florian drained and he starts drifting pleasantly towards sleep. If only he managed to stay awake a few minutes longer he would have heard Ray's murmuring a promise that he'll never value anything more than his precious Amethyst.

END 


End file.
